The Cross-Over Crystals: Prophecy of the Crystals
by GojiraCipher
Summary: REBOOT. Join Steven as he discovers a mystical crystal he wants to give Connie. But when masked creatures from another dimension attack him and his friends, they must save two other similar crystals from other worlds to stop the resurrection of an ancient evil. Rated T for violence. Contains hints of Stevonnie and Skyward Zelink. Kingdom Hearts inspired.
1. The Crystal

**The Cross-Over Crystals**

 **Chapter 1:** The Crystal

"A brand new day was born into the world. Each one comes and goes as the cycle goes on. But they all bring new-"

"Did those old days died?!"

"Steven. It's just a creative choice of words to open the-"

"Did they at least get names? Who named them? Do they even have parents?"

"Steven, settle down. It's better to let the story go along and nitpick afterwards, unless the story is that bad. If so, just make small jokes to yourself so the producers can get paid."

"Okay dokey."

Inside a small house facing a beachside covered in snow are a man and his son. The man was about overweight with a beard and long hair, well side of it anyway. But he deserves no jokes. He is … why am I doing this? I mean you saw 'Steven Universe' in the description of this rewrite.

Yes it's a rewrite because the first two weren't that popular and I really want to continue this, but then I lost interest in writing crude humor, Family Guy went downhill, and my first attempt at my Original Characters are just that, first attempts.

I'm getting sidetracked, and yes I'm doing this on purpose. I don't want crude humor back, but I also want to keep in lemony narrating and a bit of fourth-wall breaking.

Back to the story.

"Garnet, they've been standing their silently for a while." A skinny woman-like being named Pearl spoke to a taller, more muscular woman named Garnet. "It's as if …. Are they frozen in time!?"

"Keep calm. Look." Garnet pointed at the two interacting with one another again. "They're fine ….. but I dunno what that was all about."

"So will you let me finish, Steven." The father named Greg spoke to a black-haired boy in bed.

"Ready!" the boy named Steven smiled with joy. He, just like you already know, is a hybrid of a human and an alien creature called a Gem. Well more like computers or something. Look up the theory videos, which you've probably already did.

"Now our story begins over 10,000 years ago."

Steven gasped for a good amount of time. "That's longer than when the Gems landed here."

Lemony again, this is written as of near the end of 2016. Who knows what they'll throw in.

"Yes, as I was saying."

* * *

A long long time ago, there lived a great empire that covered nearly half of the world. It had pretty much everything. Advanced technology, advanced science, advance food, advance transportation, advanced education, and advanced cupholders.

They were called the Atlantians.

* * *

"Garnet, wasn't that the same city that was destroyed by the native humans' discovery of nuclear weaponry? Which lead to that huge mess that we had to clean up the entire place by hurdling what's left out into space?"

"Shhh." Garnet whispered. "They don't know that, I want to see where this will go."

* * *

However there is one thing that the empire did not have; gold.

They've searched and searched all over the planet, but couldn't find any. Probably got there too little too late.

However that all changed when a golden deity appeared from the sky. It landed right in the center of their large plaza where everyone can see it.

This miracle brought everyone so much joy that they started dancing on their hands and sang all day and night.

* * *

"Dad, where's the music? You promise."

 _ **ATTENTION: DUE TO THE AUTHOR NEVER WRITTING A SONG BEFORE, STEVEN IS UNAWARE OF THAT ONE PART IN 'THREE GEMS AND A BABY'**_

 **Space**

Any-who, the golden deity lived there over the ages, until one day … duh duuuh duuuuuuuuh!

Darkness covered the sky and a portal appeared!

The people didn't know what to do, so they all gathered at the golden deity in hope that it will protect them.

They didn't really make it out O.K. as two dark monsters appeared from the sky and attacked the golden deity. They were the most scariest things anyone had ever saw.

Let me tell ya, they were (not) prepared for the worst, but not by much when they saw in pure shock what they did to the golden deity.

* * *

"What? WHAT!?" Steven shook his father. "That golden thingy is going to be O.K., right?"

"Eeeeeeh."

* * *

The two monsters shot their evil dark magic at the deity, shattering it in three pieces. And so the two monsters took the pieces for themselves and watched everyone cry for hours, until they blew the empire up!"

* * *

Steven gasped. "The whole empire!"

"Greg, anything with that much force to destroy an empire of that size would have had dire consequences to the planet, resulting in a slow redevelopment what would surely take longer than our kind to arrive-"

"Shut up, Pearl. I wanna hear how it ends!" The shortest woman spoke, named Amethyst.

* * *

The empire was destroyed and the monsters took the three pieces far away. The only ones that survived were a handful comparing to the rest of the once mighty empire.

After losing everything and fearing for what the monsters would do to the rest of the world, they all given up hope. That is….

Ta da!

From the dark portal came two bright lights of pure good riding on a giant beautiful creature! Nobody knew who they were at first, but they didn't care when they gave them food and shelter.

They told the people that the two monsters came from another land that was not found on Earth, or above the heavens.

* * *

"That would be considered alternate universes; or dimensions as some humans will call them." Pearl folded her arms and chuckled. "In fact, it's quite a childish theory of other worlds existing side by side. The Diamonds, despite their cruel ways, actually debunked plenty of theories made by some or your human scientist. Well I do have to give that human credit for accurately predicting gravitational-"

"NERD!" shouted Amethyst.

* * *

The two lights gathered up the remaining people and together they laid a trap for the monsters, and won!"

.

.

.

"And that's it. The End."

* * *

"Wait, that's it?!" Steven asked. "But what happened after all that? Did the monsters turn good? Did the lights throw a huge party? And where are the main characters, and the character development, the emotion, the journey, the romance, the cute funny sidekicks that will be advertised all the time to the point of annoying everyone?"

"Sorry, champ. This story is really old." Greg told his son. "I guess it was their first try."

"Or you just forgot most of it." Pearl said. "Where did it even originated from?"

"Somewhere over in the land of the rising sun, Nihon."

"That's were all my favorite games, anime, and manga comes from." Steven smiled as he rolled in bed. "Garnet, Amethyst, Pearl. If we get a mission over there, you NEED to bring me!"

"You're a Crystal Gem; of course you will be joining us, Steven." Pearl ruffled the hair on the boy's head.

"Can we bring Connie too?"

"Well that all depends."

"Because she always wanted to go there and she did great in that one mission before! We can see where they make the mangas, go to that fancy castle that always get destroyed in the Gojira movies, and uhh and-"

"Then you two start smooching." Amethyst said while making the kissing gesture.

"Ameeeettttthyssssst." Steven covered his head with his blanket, blushing. "We don't …. Like each other like that."

"Oh Steven, that salami." Pearl randomly said.

"Pearl, it's 'baloney'." Steven corrected her.

"So you admit you have other feelings for her." Garnet said with a 'gotcha' smile.

"No fair, you tricked me!" Steven curled up in bed.

"You're growing up so fast." Greg said calmly. "Which means I'm getting old fast." He felt his bald head and fantasized a bit of the day it wasn't so vacant. "We'll good night, Steven. Tomorrow's a big day."

Steven jumped from his covers in pure joy. "That's right. The Gift Festival!"

"Where everyone exchanged gifts to one another, I love that day." Pearl said. "Before corporations and impatient humans ruined it."

"But there's food!" Amethyst shouted. "Also Peridot and Lapis are going to give their food away for free! I need to be first in line."

"Amethyst, those are meant for the homeless and hungry." Steven reminded her.

"Homeless and hungry as in humans who are down and deserve comfort." Pearl added. "Not those other types that …. Well they do something that's a huge waste of time."

"I tried it, didn't do a thing." Amethyst added. "So anyway, what'cha gonna give your not girlfriend, huh?"

Steven folded his arm in protest. "Well I'm going to give my Frieeeeend, Connie, a …. I FORGOT TO GET HER A GIFT!" Steven jumped off of bed, grabbed his winter coat, and ran straight to the warp pad. "Gotta go, bye!"

"Steven!" They all jumped towards the boy, but he warped away to somewhere unknown.

* * *

Steven appeared in what looks like a daylight covered snowy mountain side with few ruins around him. "O.K., gotta find Connie a gift. Something she'll like." Steven strolled around the old ruins and guessed they could be as old as the Gems structures, maybe even older. He wandered farther and farther until he realized something.

"Wait, silly Steven. You already made Connie a gift, with your own bare hands." Steven slapped himself in the forehead. "I just forgot to wrap it." Steven made a 180 degree turn, and then the ground beneath him caved in and the boy fell.

"Ahhhhh!" thinking quickly, Steven moved his feet and slowed his fall down, like magic! Ooh aw. Gently landing on the ground, Steven sighed with relief. "Good thing I got new floating powers huh." Steven nudged a person next to him, which turned out to be a skeleton. "Ahhhhh, death after life!"

Steven crawled back in fear and knocked over a pedestal and something fell and rolled right next to him. "Huh?" Steven stood up and picked the large object. "What do we have here? An ancient treasure with magical powers? Well I guess you can call me Hoosier Harold. But I hope no turtles are around."

Before Steven picked it up, he was greeted by three individuals dropping down from the hole, who were not very pleased.

"Garnet, Amethyst, Pearl. Turned out I already had a gift for Connie the entire time."

"Just what we were about to tell you." The three just looked at the boy with disapproval faces. "Speaking of telling, how many times did we tell you not to go randomly running into portal, especially during curfew?"

"Uhhhhh." Steven counted with his fingers. "None."

"Oh, well you shouldn't do that."

Garnet lifted up Steven. "Don't over excite yourself at this time. You don't want to feel sleepy when you give your special friend her gift."

"Sorry guys ….. but look what I found!" Steven showed them an object.

"Huh, well let's see what we have here." Pearl took the object and placed it under the sun's rays.

It was a pink crystal. The size of it nearly matches that of Steven's head, and it looks very valuable. Pearl admired the pink shade that matches Steven's t-shirt and the unusual small green marking on it that resembles an eye.

"This is a very interesting artifact." Pearl took notice of some writing on the crystal. "Hm, these characters matches those of ancient civilization located in the southern side of the world. (Or whatever they would call 'South and Central America' in that show.) " Pearl looked up at the sky. "But it should be night there by now. Where are we?"

"I'm going to guess that we are in Nihon." Garnet said.

"Really?!" Steven asked with joy. "How do you know?"

Garnet shrugged. "Seems fitting somehow."

Amethyst jumped around Pearl. "Well what is it? Is it another Gem? Some super Gem bomb?"

"Amethyst, this is a human structure." Pearl stated. "We made sure that our technology and weaponry never fell into the hands of humans unsupervised." Pearl activated a light from her gem and looked around the old temple. "Nothing seems too important here, except for that." She aimed the light over to where the pedestal stood and saw a huge Green Eye symbol on the wall.

"This is quite interesting, but if humans just want to abandon their treasure, I don't see the point of leaving it here in the dark."

"You mean I can keep it?" Steven hopped off Garnet and ran to Pearl.

"Looks durable and the edges here aren't as narrows as spikes. So go ahead."

Steven embraced the crystal.

"Maybe you should give it to Connie?" Amethyst nudged Steven with here elbow.

"Combo gift for Connie!" Steven grin grew wider than seeing a new episode of Crying Breakfast Friends. "Thank you so much!"

Suddenly, under the sun's rays, the crystal began to glow.

"And it glows! Yes!"

The three Gems looked at one another. "If this was from our kind, I would suggest we contain it if it explodes. But I doubt humans of the past would be capable of such weaponry like this." Pearl gestured to the crystal Steven was staring into. "Steven, not so close. You'll ruin your eyes."

Amethyst looked at Garnet. "Anything from the future?"

Garnet was quiet for a moment. "No danger ….. hmmmmm…."

"Is there something wrong?" Pearl said.

"Nothing right now." Garnet told her. "Looks like a normal crystal to me."

Steven yawned and rubbed his eye. "Well you guys are sure about one thing, I need sleep. Let's go home."

The Gems agreed and helped Steven out of the temple.

"Steven, before you deliver this to Connie, mind if I hold onto it?" Pearl said. "I just want to study it a bit longer."

"Sure, but just in case you guys change your mind, do not hint to Connie that she might get a large glowing crystal. I don't want to overhype her."

Pearl bubbled the pink crystal and the four returned home with the warp pad. Steven jumped back into bed and snuggled with some stuffed animals.

"Yep, if they don't change their minds, Connie is gonna love that glowing crystal that will have absolutely no involvement for some evil villain scheme of world domination."

* * *

 **World:** ?

"Hm, I'm really in the mood to do something that others will call 'evil'." A figure said from within the shadows. "It's been nearly ten years, perhaps the day will soon come when the first chosen one finds that crystal."

"Master, why are you just standing in the dark?" Something said, holding a torch.

"#52! …. It's to help sooth my being."

"So you're just being in character?"

"… Why have you come here in my private study?"

"I'm just letting you know that the first crystal's been activated."

The being stood up. "You don't say." A devilish grin formed on his solid-looking face.

The two walked out of the room and passed several hallways made of green stone. Each step they took, small green eyes opened up as small sinister chuckles can be heard.

They reached a wall with three carvings on it, in the shape of the crystal Steven found. Two appear colorless and dull, the other one, was giving off a pink glow to it.

"So, first thing tomorrow?" the thing known as #52 asked.

"#52, the first thing tomorrow is a wonderful meal." The taller more bulky one said. "In celebration for the first step of our Multi-World Domination Destiny!"

The entire room was then filled with more green eyes appeared.

"Chosen One of the first Cross-Over Crystal!" the leader shouted into the air. "Enjoy your day second by second, soon your world will not be quite as you remember it!"

"Master, you really need to work on your speeches." The short one standing next to him said.

"…. Just look over the first parts of the prophecy so we can go over what's in stored."

"Yes, Master Maskus."

 **End of Chapter**

Please Read

To those who have not read the title and description, this is a remake of my very first Fanfiction, 'Peter, Sonic, Link: The Cross-Over Crystals' which was later renamed 'The Cross-Over Crystals'

For this rewrite, I am getting rid of Family Guy (and its style of humor) entirely in favor of Steven Universe.

If this goes well, I'll rewrite the sequel as well.

There will be changes, but the overall main plots and revelations will still remain the same, just handled better. So if you don't want to get spoiled and hate crude humor, avoid the original. To those that actually enjoyed the first one and knows the plot … well you might like this better or be a purist about it.

I will also fit everything in so that it will not go against 'Hey Arnold: Masked Heart of the Jungle'. Yes this is Hey Arnold related, but Arnold and the main cast will not appear here. But who then?

Please leave your thoughts in reviews. They are all appreciated.


	2. The Gift Festival

**Chapter 2:** The Gift Festival

"Hmmmmm. Interesting …. Huh … strange …."

"Yo P. You gonna do something or just stand there making noises?"

Pearl grunted. "Amethyst. This is what science is. You examine the subject and every single expect, write down information you have uncovered, and create theories or hypothesis based upon your finding."

"Booooooriiiiiiiiiing!"

The two Gems were in the kitchen area of the small house as Pearl had just finished up her finding. "Well this does have some interesting properties, such as the ability to harness sunlight and give it off. I suspect the ancient people used this to light caverns and the night or worshiped it for its property. Other than that, it will be great for Connie."

"Yaaaaay!" Steven grabbed the crystal and placed it in a box. "Connie is gonna love it! He placed stuffing paper in the box and laid the homemade gift on top, a picture frame of their first photo together. "I bet she'll like the picture more."

"Of course she will." Amethyst said. "After all, you loooooooove each other."

"Cut it out." Steven blushed.

"I'm just messing with ya." Amethyst laughed. "Come on, the festival's about to begin!"

Steven closed the box and put on his winter gear. "Hooray!"

Steven, the Gems, and Greg exit the house attached to a snow covered statue of a multi-armed woman facing the shivering cold sea. They walked through the shoveled path (and Amethyst ate some snow) and walked to the boardwalk of their beautiful hometown, Beach City.

Oops! Forgot to add this in the first chapter!

 **World:** Beach City and Beyond

Disney won't sue me for this, right?

At the boardwalk, everything was decorated with corded lights around the buildings to symbolize their traditional Gift Giving Day, something they do once a year and yet not many people do. As if Holidays don't exist in their world.

Steven, with his large gift in hand, walked up to everyone and greeted them happily like Mr. Fryman, Peedee, Harold, Quentin, Jenny, Kiki, Buck Dewey and Mayor Bill Dewey (who was promoting himself for the election that already happened), Nanefua, Kofi, Barbara, Vidalia, Yellowtail, Sour Cream, and Onion (who was in front of an open fire with a box of chipmunks).

"Welcome everyone to our annual Gift Festival!" Mayor Dewey shouted from this highly decorated already over the top vehicle. "Enjoy and celebrate with music, food, and of course the gifts we will give each other! But you all have brought me my gift already. You! All you voters and your happy moods!"

Buck slowly shook his head as everyone cheered.

Steven and his family eventually split up as they do their own routine. Greg spoke with the citizens about work, the world, and the millions of dollars he has now. The Gems, well they don't usually hang out with humans, but there are some exceptions.

Garnet was speaking with Jamie about how his acting career is going, Pearl had small conversations with a few people about the festival, and Amethyst was shape-shifting into different forms that entertained the kids, and gotten a few good laughs from Vidalia.

Steven on the other hand, was looking for his best friend ….. sorry, no Undertale reference for you! ….. Wait, this counts. Sigh.

Connie, the girl Steven befriended a year back that have grown from a shy lonely girl into a sword-wielding outgoing child. Steven had little luck finding her and noticed Lars and Sadie in front of the Big Donut handing out free samples for everyone.

"Why are we even working today? Let's get some presents already." Lars said, trying to skip work.

"Lars, this is a time to give, not get." Sadie tried to inform her 'friend'. "Don't you just love the look on everyone's faces when … eh, why am I even trying with you?"

Steven walked up to them and greeted Lars with a smile.

"Ugh, hello Steven." Lars said miserably, but noticed the huge present. "Is that for me?"

Steven shook his head, much to Lars disappointment. "This is for Connie."

"Ooooooh, Steven got his girlfriend a giant gift. Ha!" Lars laughed.

Steven felt annoyed hearing the same teasing, but decided to do one of his own. "What's the matter, jealous that a girl didn't give you a gift?"

Sadie nearly burst out laughing as Lars turned red with embarrassment. "You little-"

"I saw Connie over there with two nice ladies giving crops to the homeless." Sadie pointed down the road.

"Thanks, Sadie. Hope Lars gift to you is great." He waved goodbye and left the two alone.

Sadie watched the kid walk way and chuckled. "You have to admit, they are cute together."

"Whatever." Lars folded his arms.

"So … you got a gift for me, right?"

Lars was taken back by that question. "Uhh uh, yes! And …. And I'm sure you got one for me too."

Sadie then twitched and started sweating. "Y-yeah. Right. Heh."

Steven walked down the path and noticed a long line of people. "Woah, is this the homeless line?" Steven looked at all the hungry looking family. "How come nobody is building houses for them?"

He walked all the way to the stand operated by the Barn Mates, Peridot and Lapis Lazuli.

"And here you go." Lapis handed a woman a bag of corn. "And sorry, they don't move or do as you say."

The woman gave the blue girl an odd look, but was very thankful for the food and waved them goodbye.

"Another mouth fed!" Peridot, wearing a red Santa hat, shouted with joy. "You know, I'm glad we figured out what humans do with these, food, as they call it."

"Arf Arf!" The little pumpkin dog ran around the stand and jumped on Lapis's lap.

"Of course they won't eat you." Peridot said. "No they won't, no they won't."

Lapis then looked ahead to see Steven coming by. "Steven!"

"Steeeeveeeeen!" Peridot shouted. "We're over here!"

"Yes, I see that because I am standing here!" Steven happily shouted, a few feet away. "Wow, you're doing a great job feeding all these people."

"What can I say; we've created more food than we can count. Why not do something useful for once." Peridot said. "And by next year, we'll make so much more food and we can ship them all around Earth!"

"But I think there's already enough food in this part of the Earth." Lapis added.

"Well of course not. Why would there be world hunger then? And I doubt humans would want their own gems to give them infinite energy, what a shame." She looked over to the line and shouted. "Get with the present time!"

Steven laughed. "Say, did you two see Connie walking by?"

The two Gems looked at each other. "What's a Connie?"

Steven's eyes widened from shock. "You two haven't met her yet! Well except for you Lapis. You tried drowning her when you took the ocean, and me too."

"Oh ….. her." Lapis said softly. "She'sssss actually handing out snacks to the line right now." Lapis pointed to the line.

"Thanks, gotta give her this gift. Bye." Steven waved good bye to them, but then ran back saying. "And no she is not my girlfriend!" Steven gave them the 'I'm watching you' gesture and walked away.

"Well looks like Connie and Steven are not a pair." Peridot said. "….. But now I want them to be!"

Lapis gave a thumb up as the Pumpkin dog barked happily.

Steven walked around the other side of the line and saw Connie handing out treats to everyone. If only she called out to her before, he would have found her on the other side. "Connie!"

Connie looked to see her best friend. "Steven!" She waved hello as he walked up to her.

"Happy Gift Festival!"

"Happy Gift Festival!"

Steven noticed the plate of snacks. "Looks like you met Peridot and Lapis and decide to help."

"Yeah, they seem really nice, when they changed their mind about destroying the planet." She then tapped her chin. "You know, I never actually official met them before."

"We'll work on that later. But right now, ta-dah!" Steven showed Connie her massive gift. "I got you this!"

"Woah!" Connie felt so flattered. "That's huge. And I just got you this." Connie handed him a present that looks like a book. "You should open this first."

With a twinkle in his eye, Steven took the present and was blown away by what it was. "A copy of The Last Oxygenbender: Up and Down! I forgot part one was already released."

Connie smiled. "Usually I remind you of their release dates, but since Gift Festival was coming up …."

"Oh thank you thank you thank you thank you!" Steven embraced Connie in a tight hug, making her feeling embarrassed. "Now you open yours!" Steven let her go and pushed the big present forward.

Connie carefully removed the wrapping so she won't litter and opened the box to see a hand-made frame of their first photo together.

"Steven ….." She had no idea what else was in the box. All she knows, it could have been a brick to trick her. But the well-crafted wood work, and the image showing the start of their beautiful friendship, her heart started warming up as a soft smile grew on her face. "Oh Steven. It's wonderful."

"You're welcome." He said like a little child.

"I wished I made you something homemade like this."

Steven shook his head. "No problem-o. It's the thought that's count."

She knew she couldn't have the same heart he does. While still being overwhelmed, she was quite curious as to what was making the box heavier. "So what, you put rocks in here just to make it look big." She laughed softly.

"Oh right. That's your gift number two."

"Gift two?" Connie asked.

"This was a last minute thing I found last night. No biggie."

To Connie's point of view, it was indeed a biggie. She lifted the gift up from the paper and was astonished to find a large glowing pink crystal.

"S-STEVEN!" She was nearly speechless by the large glowing crystal in her hand. "Did … did this come from the Gems?!"

"Nope. Found it in an old Nihon temple. Pearl said it wasn't anything important, so she let me have it and I thought that you might like it."

Connie was nearly grinning with excitement. "Steven, I've entered a science contest and I wanted to do one about types of crystals. If this isn't Gem related, than that mean I can use it and get a chance to win that big blue ribbon!"

It was now Connie's turn to choke Steven in a hug. "I got to get this somewhere safe, and thank you so much!" She let her friend go and happily skipped along with the crystal and photo with her.

Steven was taken back by that hug, but shook it off. "Wow, didn't expect her to love it that much."

As Connie got out of eyeshot from Steven, she sat at a bench and looked at the glowing crystal. "Amazing. Why is it giving off light ….. and why didn't I get Steven a better gift?" Her happy tone lowered as guilt and gloom took over. "I just gotten him a store-bought product and he either makes a gift by hand or go exploring old temples for one. Sometimes I still wonder why he hangs out with a normal kid like me."

"The boy has a strong heart. Stronger than most humans on this planet."

"I know that. Bigger than anyone I know. Always thinking of others and making everyone happy."

"Now if only you had something this valuable to give him and to show how much of a friend he is to you."

"I wish I could. But no, I may be studying under Pearl and joined Steven on a quest, but comparing us, he's just so …. Am I talking to someone?" Connie jumped off the bench and looked for the source of that voice. "Show yourself!" But no one was around, not even underneath the bench.

"I'm probably just hearing things." Looking at the crystal, Connie just assumed she was just worrying herself too much. She chuckled softly and placed that smile right back on her face. "I can't give Steven a better gift; but if being a friend and battle partner is all he needs me to be, so then I'll be his knight."

Connie walked away to find her parents to keep the crystal safe, however she wasn't just hearing things. That voice, a dark and sinister one, came from someone, or something hiding in a dark alley.

"Your heart is stronger than you think, girl. Both your heart and mind." The figure looked at his own hand, which wasn't a normal hand, but was as flat as a cloth. "You wouldn't fall for an offer I could give in exchange for that crystal."

His green eyes looked down to see another pair of eyes looking at him from below. "Master Maskus, why didn't you take the crystal now? I've scouted the surrounding and found no eyes watching."

"Oh but there are indeed eyes, Scouter #52. None natural of course." The larger being named Maskus pointed to the street light to where cameras are installed. "Just like ours, this world has changed over time. Those are what are called cameras. They see and remember events they are directed to."

"Wow!" #52's eyes sparkled. "So they could have easily alerted the women to us, correct."

"It can be assumed that." Maskus said as he lowered himself when a few people passed by. "But simply taking the crystal isn't enough. You know that, #52."

"Yes." #52 nodded. " _We'll_ stay hidden throughout this city and will strike upon your command, my master."

"Good. Good ….. now if only this fringed weather wasn't my main concern." Maskus shivered.

"I kind of actually enjoy it. Never even seen snow before."#52 said before Maskus grunted.

"You and the others keep an eye out. I'll find a suitable ally in this world." Maskus looked over at a glimpse of the Crystal Gems' Temple. "And I believe I know the perfect place to look. Heh heh heh, Ahhhh ha ha ha!"

"Sneople!"

Maskus and #52 looked behind them to see Ronaldo Fryman pointed at them violently.

"So you have finally revealed yourselves, oh haters of ice and bringer of destruction and mayhem!" He got into a dramatic action anime pose. "You think that the world is already under your control! But now you must-"

But then a brown fabric-like arm stretched out and held onto Ronaldo's face, pulling him into the dark alley as a green light flashed, leaving only silence.

 **End of Chapter**


	3. Corrupt Beast

**Chapter 3:** Corrupt Beast

 **World:**?

In the center of a dark room, a green glowing object was illuminating what looks like a ceremony with four elders praying. Three old men were circled around the object humming a chant while an elderly looking shaman woman was praying.

"Corazon, find the crystal. Hear our prayers."

Suddenly the old woman's hands began to glow as she observes them. "Finally, the world has been found." She took a deep breath. "Gather the soldiers, we must leave and find the chosen one of that world, before Maskus retrieves the crystal."

* * *

 **World:** Beach City and Beyond

"MmmmmM! These burgers are the best." Mayor Dewey said at a grill operated by Harold Smiley.

"Don't thank me, thanks these bad boys!" Smiley patted the propane tanks. "Best propane in the world!"

"Why yes they are!" Mr. Dewey winked. "Sure am glad the company that provides these wonderful tanks are native here."

"Mayor Dewey, no they're not." Smiley corrected him. "They're headquarters are in the Keystone State. You know, the one with square pizza."

"Oh." Then Dewey walked away, only to fall right into an open manhole, with Onion running away. The small boy passed by Garnet, who watched the event unfold.

"Hmmmmm." Garnet was deep in thought as she walked around Beach City, seeing other activities and some mishaps.

"This shouldn't be happening." Garnet noticed Pearl and Amethyst watching some jugglers.

"Juggle this!" Amethyst threw them a bowling pin. "Now this!" She threw an orange. "Now this!" A plate. "Now this." A bowl of pudding. "Now this!" A dog. "Now this!" and finally a porcupine.

Seeing what came naturally, Garnet spoke with the annoyed Pearl and laughing Amethyst. "I'll be right back. Going to run to the temple real quick."

"O.K., and I'll deal with Amethyst." The irritated Pearl said.

"Try finding me first!"

Pearl noticed Amethyst wasn't standing next to her anymore and was nowhere in sight. "What the-Amethyst!"

Pearl ran off and bumped into Connie with her parents. "Mr. and Mrs. Maheswaran, have you seen Amethyst?"

The couple shook their heads no. "Sorry, Pearl. I didn't see her." Dr. Priyanka said, while Amethyst pretended to be a snowman in the background. "But we must thank Steven for his gift to our daughter Connie, it's so fascinating. Perfect for the science fair."

Pearl looked at Connie excited mood as Doug Maheswaran examined the crystal for himself. "This won't turn into some Gem Monster, would it?" he asked Pearl for concern for his daughter's safety.

"Positively. I've studied it myself." Pearl gestured to herself. "And I've trained Connie enough to handle any threat towards herself." Pearl and her student bowed to each other.

"And it has been an honor, Master Pearl."

"Hey, we've trademarked the word 'Master'!" shouted someone who was quickly quieted in the background next to Amethyst.

"Woah, nice hiding spot. Whatever the heck you guys are!"

"Yipe!"

The owners of that yipe was quickly relieved when Pearl ran towards Amethyst. "There you are!" Pearl shouted as Amethyst shifted back and gave chase.

Connie parents just watched the Gems' shenanigans talk place from a distance. "I have to say, those Gems are unique, and yet very good ….. well Gems." Priyanka said. "Connie." She kneeled down to her daughter. "I'm very glad you've met them."

Connie felt a little sheepish. "Well you should really thank Steven." She held the crystal close. "If he wasn't so friendly and nice, I would have never made friends with them."

"We get it, people ship you two kids!"

"Get back in the snowbank! Hunter #80!"

Back in the house, Garnet entered inside and took two quick glances. "The close is clear." In a bright light, Garnet split in half and both Ruby and Sapphire appeared.

Ruby and Sapphire hardly separate. The only recent time they did so willingly was to trick the Homeworld Rubies who they believed were looking for Peridot.

This time however, Ruby paced around the room impatiently as Sapphire sat on the floor, quietly and motionless.

They've been like this for at least ten minutes before Ruby finally spoke. "Well, anything?"

Sapphire shook her head no. "I am sorry, Ruby, but I cannot see any future events. Not even a single stream."

Ruby pulled her hair in frustration. "Why is that?! This never happened before besides ….. did Pearl trick us into fusing again?!" Ruby's red tone turned darker as she clenched her hands, ready to crush anything. "I swear if-"

"Now now, Ruby." Sapphire calmed her town with a peck on the cheek, easing the Gem immediately. "No one had done that to us in recent time. But when Pearl did, the visions I failed to see are the ones that involves Peridot's finding."

Sapphire walked to the window to see the beautiful snow-covered beach with the wind blowing and the light snow drifting in the air.

"In my entire existence, I always had the ability to see the possible futures. But right now, it is as if time itself stood in place." She placed her hand on the glass as a bird flew down. "But nothing is frozen."

"There is something frozen." Sapphire looked at Ruby looking serious. "The snow."

Sapphire, despite the situation at hand, let out a small joyful laugh. "Oh Ruby." Sapphire checked her palm to examine her gem. "This is still serious, my gem is still intact and yet …." She took a deep breath and sat on the sofa. "Why is this happening?"

Ruby sat right next to her, scratching the back of her head to think. "Well …. What if some evil Time Lord or something is messing things up?"

Sapphire smiled. "Now you sound like Steven."

They laughed together, but eventually quite down, wondering what to do.

"So ….. should we tell Pearl and Amethyst about this?" Ruby asked Sapphire.

"It is wise that we should, so they would not rely on us for any surprise attacks." Sapphire looked at Ruby in the eyes. "But we should not inform Steven. We do not want him to worry on such a joyful day for humans."

"Good point." Ruby looked down at the floor. "Well maybe Steven will do something crazy that ends up fixing all this, which is pretty much how it always goes." Ruby recalled some instances Steven managed to them out of some situations like with his Cheesburger backpack, the escape from Jasper, and mostly how he won over both Peridot and Lapis. "Am I right, Sapphire?"

POOF

Ruby's eyes shot right open looked right where Sapphire sat, only to find some weird dark and long thing sticking from the wall!"

"Ahhhh!" Ruby fell over and gave the thing a better look, a strange shadow arm with Sapphire's gem in its hand. "Sapphire!" Ruby's gauntlet formed as she was about to pounce, only for more shadow arms to appear and grabbed Ruby still.

Her body temperature began to rise as the arms began to burn. "Oh you don't like this! Well you had it-" Ruby was then hit in the gem with one of the arms with glowing green fingers. Ruby didn't know why, it felt like a very weak gab done by a human, but she felt very weak and her temperature returned to normal.

She nearly lost consciousness before one of the hands moved in front of her face. The palm of the shadow arm opened to reveal a green eye staring right at her.

Fear took over Ruby for a split second before the hand lunged at Ruby's hand and took the gem, causing Ruby to poof.

The arms disappeared, leaving only two to hold the gems of Ruby and Sapphire.

"Hm, that wasn't very difficult at all." From the ceiling, someone dropped down, hitting the wooden floor with metal covered feet as a brown cloth covered them. "I too am curious about your future visions, Sapphire." Two cloth-like hands grabbed the gems as the shadow arms phased away. "Perhaps it's the doing of the Cross-Over Crystal."

The intruder moved his cloth hands around the gems and covered them into two green-crystal orbs.

"That seems like an unusual bond you two share, as if you're opposite genders of organic beings. But why should I, Master Maskus, ponder long for this, when the worlds are now closer in our grasps."

Maskus looked towards the door of the temple itself and walked towards it. "Interesting, this appear to be a doorway, and yet …. I feel something …"

Maskus tried opening the door with his cloth-like hands. With no budge, he laid six more cloth hands and tried to force the door open, but it did not move."

"Guess I'll have to do this." He held out one of his cloth hands and a portal appeared. He walked through it and found a room filled with bubbled gems. "My first try and I already discovered their t-treasure room."

Maskus examined each gem floating in the room. "What some unusual looking gems … perhaps this is some sort of prison." He looked at each gem and decides to pop one at random.

The gem dropped to the ground and the bird-like gem monster that Peridot caught appeared. It shrieked at Maskus and charged after him, only to be poof from a spike that was shot at it.

Looking at the bubbles, Maskus held out his hand and covered the gem with his own created bubble, which had a dark aura around it.

"Not at strong as I was hoping." Maskus looked around all the gems. "They can all be useful, but if I took all, then someone might notice too soon." Maskus looked at the gems of both Ruby and Sapphire. "Let alone they won't find their friends here just by calling out."

Maskus skimmed through all the gems. "And I cannot just test each one. Eventually they may find this world as well.

Maskus turned his attention to one particular gem, an orange quartz.

Maskus seemed very interested in this particular one. "So many of them, they are beasts. But this ….. this seems younger in some way."

Maskus looked around the quiet room. "Let's see what potential you have."

Back at the boardwalk, a creature stood on top of a building, watching everyone exchanging gifts, laughing, playing, dancing, and talking to friends.

"They seem so nice, such a shame we have to interrupt their fun."

"Scouter #52." #52 looked around to see two other creatures that look similar to himself. "We've just heard from Maskus, he'd found an ally."

"Really?" #52 spoke softly. "That was quick to find a villain in this joyful town."

"Well the ally isn't all brains." One said to #52. "Come, Maskus wants us to reveal ourselves soon."

#52 nodded as it glanced at the people one more time before walking with the others.

At the Festival, everyone was getting very interested in Connie's new gift. She wanted to see her parents right away to put it in the car for safe keeping. After speaking with Pearl, the eyes of others caught the crystal's welcoming glow. Soon more and more people gathered around Connie, asking what it was and where it came from.

Connie's felt a bit overwhelmed by everyone's attention, but soon Steven came in and answered everyone's questions.

"I found this at an old temple and thought I might give it to Connie. Pretty nice, huh?"

"I say it is." Mayor Dewey came into the scene. "That priceless artifact must be …. Well priceless!"

Connie and Steven looked at the crystal with sparkling eyes.

"Really?!" Steven asked in awe. "Now it's a super present!"

"Super Present?" Connie felt the feeling of being a lower friend to Steven again. "Well …. Which is why I'm gonna treasure it even more."

"Why is it glowing?" Peedee asked. "You know Ronaldo is gonna try dissecting it. He's been talking about some Diamond Authority and a green zoo hating person lately." Peedee looked around. "Say, where did Romando go?"

After a while, Pearl came by with Amethyst. "Now say 'sorry' to the nice people wasting a potential fighting strategy for a simple game."

Steven waved to them and he and Connie escaped the crowd. "Hey Pearl, hey Amethyst. Have you seen Ronaldo."

"No, thank goodness." Pearl said as Amethyst poked her ear. "So how is Gift Festival going on?"

Steven was just as energetic as always to tell Pearl all he did like help out Peridot and Lapis, play games, hung out with Lars and Sadie, and even played a song with Greg while Greg's cousin Andy DeMayo joined in.

"Did you know that Uncle Andy can sing backwards? I didn't know that. Apparently all you need to do is drink a lot of grape juice to do it."

"Yeah." Greg came in and rubbed the back of his head. "Grape juice ….. no really, it was actual grape juice. Have no idea why he acts that way."

As Steven talked, Connie caught something at the corner of her trained eye. "What's that?" Connie noticed an unusual decoration at the side of the store. She could have sworn nothing was there before. It looks like a two foot tall mask in the shape of an upside down triangle with curves, with huge eyes, an X shaped mouth, and long black hair sticking out from around it.

"What's ya lookin at?" Steven asked.

"That thing there." Connie pointed at the mask "Is that a traditional decoration?"

Steven rubbed his chin. "I never seen it. Must be new."

Connie stared at the mask for a while. "Something about it seem ….. unnatural." Connie turned to Steven. "I could have sworn I saw it moved."

"Oooo weee oooooh." Steven said in his sci-fi voice, getting a giggle from Connie.

Steven took an interest in it and wanted to see it for himself, but the work of a Crystal Gem is never done when he heard a sudden cry of a beast.

"What in Beach City was that!?" Dewey asked in shock as Pearl and Amethyst looked around.

"That must be another Corrupted Gem." Pearl stated as Amethyst swiped Dewey's megaphone.

"Listen up, Beach City. Get the heck outta here!"

The people were very quick to take Amethyst's warning, from past experiences. However the cry of the beast was heard again, sounding closer than before.

"Hit the deck!" shouted Sour Cream as a white blur rolled pasted the humans and crashed into a stand with Dewey merchandise.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Dewey collapsed to the ground, weeping. "They-They could all play music, written by me-he-he!"

Ignoring the broken man, Pearl took a look at the orange skinned and white haired beast as it stood up and roared at them. She drew her spear from her Gem, ready to fight. "Amethyst, distract the Gem while I go for the soft belly."

Pearl heard no response.

"Amethyst?"

Amethyst looked at the creature with pure shock. "T-That's Jasper!"

"Jasper!?" Steven, Connie, and Pearl shouted.

"How'd she escaped?!" Steven asked as Connie ran to her parents.

"Mom, Dad. That's a Corrupted Gem! You have to get out of here!"

Her parents where just as shocked as the other humans running in fear, but the idea of their daughter joining in on the fight shook their souls.

"Y-You are not fighting … that!" Doug took his daughter's wrist.

"But Dad! We've talked about this." Connie pulled away. "I've fought a Gem Mutant to protect mom! Steven and I can handle it."

Dr. Priyanka and Doug felt conflicted, but the roar of the wounded Jasper broke their concentration.

"We can handle Jasper now!" Amethyst said with joy as she spun around Jasper, angrily confusing it.

"That's right." Pearl shot several beams at Jasper's head. "She's a mindless monster now. If she was uncorrupted, that would be a different story. She could easily throw us at those buildings and hold you two hostages in exchange for Steven, and perhaps Connie."

"Not helping, Pearl." Steven said as he blocked Jasper's claws with his shield. "Pearl, I got her. Aim for anywhere except her Gem nose."

Pearl and Amethyst were ready to attack, but Jasper surprised them by shrieking at them with a horrible volume.

"Ahhhh!" Both Gems covered their ears. "Well this is new."

"Whaaaaat?" Amethyst asked, blocking her ears.

"Amethyst, not now! I can't hear you!" Pearl shouted.

Mr. and Mrs. Maheswaran slowly stood back as the monster seems to be overpowering them. "Connie, we should-" Doug's jaw dropped as he stood there and watch his baby girl dashing towards the beast with Rose's Sword in hand! "Connie!"

However he was suddenly surprised and if he wasn't aware of it, impressed, to see her jump on Steven's shield to slice the monster in half, but instantly went back to fear when Jasper took one look at Connie and jumped back several feet.

Connie was surprised by the sudden retreat, but landed on the ground perfectly.

Jasper snarled at both Connie and Steven, scratching the ground like a bull ready to charge.

Connie readied herself as Steven and the Gems joined them, but Jasper suddenly stopped acting aggressive. She stopped scratching the ground and sat down like a trained dog.

"Huh?" Steven asked as the heroes confused glances at each other.

They stood there for a while and noticed Jasper not doing a thing.

"What's up with her?" Amethyst asked Pearl.

"She's acting as if she's waiting for a command." Connie said, still keeping her eyes on her.

"Maybe she wants a treat?" Steven suggested. "Hey Japser! Wanna big juice steak?" Steven called out to her.

"Roaaaar." The sound of a lazy creature was heard from a close distance.

"Oh now you show up, Lion." Steven folded his arms at Lion who just walked into the scene. "And where's Garnet?"

Pearl and Amethyst also realized that their fusion friend isn't with them. "Yeah, she's missing the action that just paused." Amethyst said, gesturing to the quiet Jasper.

Pearl looked concerned. "Yes, last I heard from her, she said she was going to the ….. temple!" Pearl jolted up. "Garnet went to the Temple, and now Jasper's here!"

Steven became severely worried. "Did something happen to Garnet?"

Before they could say anything else, Mayor Dewey started running around in a panic. "Help! We're being invaded by trib-"

Suddenly Jasper gave a horrifying different roar as she herself started flashing green slowly.

The others were taken back by this, but failed to react when Jasper's speed suddenly increased as she pinned Dewey to the ground and roared at her new prey.

"Mayor Dewey!" Steven shouted in fear. "We'll save you!"

Jasper looked at them and gave them another sonic screech which halted them in their track. Running on pure instinct, Jasper saw her foes stunned and looked at Dewey with the desire to feast.

"Wait, wait! I'm the mayor! I can give you anything! Like a free tongue presser! Or popsicle sticks as the young hipsters call them."

Dewey closed his eyes, ready for his doom, when suddenly a beam was shot at Jasper.

Jasper took a few steps back and released Dewey, who quickly crawled away like a rat. She scanned her surrounding, and was then bombarded with green lasers shooting directly at her.

Steven and the others rubbed their ears and saw that Jasper was being attack from several directions.

"Look!" Steven pointed around. "Those guys are shooting lasers at her!" The heroes watched to see several small creatures running towards Jasper. "What are those?"

"Are they more messed up Gems?" Amethyst asked Pearl.

"None I have ever seen before." Pearl examined the small creatures running around and scratching Jasper. One shot a green laser at her with its mouth, but Jasper then swopped them up into the air as it turned its direction to the heroes, only for more creatures to lunge onto her face.

"Well whatever they are, they must be on our side!" Steven said with joy.

"Steven ….." Connie noticed the creature's structure. They were all two foot tall with what looks like masks for heads. And they were just that, masks for heads with limbs. Connie recognized the mask easily with its downward triangular shape with large eyes and X shaped mouth. Two small green pupils could be seen in their large black eyes as they attacked Jasper with their black raptor-like claws. Their feet also appeared bird-like, modern birds to be precise, with the same matching color as its claws. The back of the creatures were just a patch of black hair sticking out, shaking from the fate they're taking part in.

"That's the same mask decoration I saw at the corner!" Connie pointed out. "I knew I saw it moved!"

"Really?" One of the masked creatures stumbled to the grounded and landed next to the heroes. "I was hoping you didn't see me moving."

"Why's that?" Steven asked.

"Weee …. Noticed that thing coming towards the city." The creature pointed at Jasper who was having a difficult time dealing with the creatures. "Didn't know if it was some pet, protected species, so we thought we might watch it … heh." The creature shrugged out of sheepishness. Huh, so sheepishness is a real word.

He quickly stood up and bowed. "I am Scouter #52. At ….. well I would usually say 'your service' after 'at', but I pledge my allegiance with another."

"And who might that be?" Pearl asked. "And another question, what are you?" she asked assertively.

Their attention turned toward Jasper as several energy spheres were stuck on Jasper from above.

"Him!" #52 pointed at person floating down like an angel with long sleeves floating in the air.

"Who's that!?" Pearl and Amethyst drew their weapons. "Are you all from Homeworld!?" Pearl glared at #52, which frightens him a bit.

"Homeworld? I heard of nothing called that." #52 turned to the person. "But trust me; he is someone you want on your side."

The heroes looked at the person standing before them. He appears to be wearing a brown cloak with spiked shoulders, metal feet, and long sleeves which looks like have four hands on the ends of each. Maskus took a step around to reveal his face in the twilight. He was indeed a menacing looking figure to the Crystal Gems. His brown cloak had green strips around the bottom of his cloak and on the sides, a familiar looking green eye symbol can be seen on his chest, and the most striking feature, his serious and angered looking tribal mask with glowing green eyes.

"I must say, you are all incredibly powerful." The person bowed to them. They all took notice of how his sleeve bends when he bow, there was no arm in them whatsoever. "You would have conquered this beast easily."

Jasper swatted all the masked creatures away and ran towards Maskus.

Maskus did not turn to Jasper. With a smug smile on his face, Maskus held his left arm behind him and his hands stretched out and grabbed a hold of Jasper's face.

With his other arm, he created another green energy sphere that quickly turned into a sphere. "But I feel an urge to take this one down myself."

Maskus aimed the spear at the face of Jasper and threw it directly at her.

Fearing that he may shattered Jasper, Steven covered his eyes until he heard a poof, and the sound of something dropping in the snow.

"What an interesting Gemstone." Maskus picked up Jasper in one piece, much to Steven's relief. Steven's eyes widened when he encased the gem with a green bubble of his own.

"That …. Was so cool!" Steven wanted to meet the hero, but Pearl stopped him.

"Steven, you don't know who that is!"

#52 walked over to the person and presented him with a bow. "That was indeed your most finest strike, Master Maskus."

"Maskus." Steven said in aww. "Wait, Mask-us. That's not a very clever name."

Lion then roared.

"Oh, yeah. I named you just 'Lion'." Steven smiled bashfully. "Jokes on me."

Who is this mysterious person that saved the Crystal Gems? ….. wait, don't look at the old story! We already know he's a bad guy! Don't skip to that chapter! Get back here you little …. You're staying? Good. ….. wait, I won't be able to hear you. You're probably just ignoring this as I write this! Well technically you won't see this until it's all typed and posted.

Oh well. Whos' dat? What's next? What he do with Garnet? Where are Peridot and Lapis? Seriously, why do shows always recap what questions everyone is obviously asking themselves? O.K., they probably don't do that anymore, whatever.

 **End of Chapter**


	4. Enter the Death Masks

**Chapter 4:** Enter the Death Masks

So there they stood, staring at the stranger who had just beaten Jasper without much effort, the one called Master Maskus.

Pearl and Amethyst felt intimidated by the mask wearing figure. He looks like nothing that could have come from Homeworld, or at the very least Planet Earth. He clearly has access to strange energy or magic abilities that were well suited for combat. His comrades seemed rather weak, but the thought of possibly hundreds of more made them stand their guard for whatever they have in mind.

Connie was just as cautious as the Gems. From what one of them called Scouter #52 said; they were watching Jasper's behavior. She perfectly understands the process of preserving nature and to not disrupt the lives of Earth's beautiful creatures, but Jasper was held in the Temple, where Garnet was. Where was she, why isn't she here? She even took into account that #52 was there in Beach City, blending in with the surroundings (poorly). She thought of the possibilities that they're Homeworld Spies and kept a sharp eye for any possible attacks.

Steven … well he's still being overwhelmed by the awesome battle and just assumed this guy was a superhero just like the ones he'd read about in comics. The three serious ones (which also include Amethyst) just stared at Steven's hype state, expecting him to get an autograph, and on que he took out a sheet of paper and a pen.

Maskus gave out a soft laugh. "I see you are not so trustworthy of me, I can see why." Maskus examined Jasper's gem in his hand. "And I also see you're not all humans, well that can be said about both of us."

All the creatures gathered around Maskus. "Scouters. Give them our grace."

All the creatures, called Scouters, bowed to the Gems. "Please forgive our intrusion, but please listen to our master's words." The Scouters all spoke. "He wants to share his wisdom."

"Wisdom?" Mayor Dewey stood up as all of Beach City (a.k.a. the actual supporting characters) came out of hiding in some ridiculous places. "It's going to be one of those 'save the environment' garbage – I mean I hug trees!"

The Gems still kept their stance as all the Scouters centered round Maskus, to make what looks like a symbol of an eye, with Maskus in the center. "Humans of this world,-"

"So you guys are from another planet!" shouted Amethyst, given an annoyed look by Maskus.

"Hold your questions, pleaaaaase." Maskus said sternly. "Humans of this world, how do you currently feel about the way of ruling of your lives? Do you think your leaders should provide better-"

"Uh dah, terrorist!" shouted Dewey. "He wants to … uh ….. blow up our ….. stuff!"

"SILENCE YOU INSIGNIFICENT VERMIN!" shouted Maskus as he unleashed a horrid green aura around his body as the Scouters scattered in fear. "As I was saying-"

"Stop right now!"

Maskus sighed as Pearl interrupted him.

"I've heard this kind of speech before from Steven's movies." She pointed at Maskus dramatically. "You're using questions to help manipulate the people to think that their current leaders are terrible, which they sort of are." Pearl held her breath with the last few words. "Then you come in bringing promises that will let the humans to willingly elect YOU as their leader for all eternity. However you will either go against your words or play around with what you've said in order to enslave their very lives!"

Maskus's arms lowered as he eyes just widened from Pearl's speech as everyone gasped and started booing at him.

"Uhhhh, uhhhh….."

But then garbage started being thrown by the people as they shouted harsh warning and threats, which infuriated him and the Scouters.

"Halt your actions, I must-"

Then a sloppy joe was thrown right in his face.

"Ha, that was me! I threw that!" shouted Lars.

The first unlikeable non-villain character excited and prideful attitude dropped like an anchor as Maskus slowly turned to him with furious green eyes. Before the boy with the weird ears knew it, he was lifted from the ground, gasping for air as a shadow hand held him by the neck.

"LARS!" shouted both Steven and Sadie.

The humans all gasped as shock froze their bodies as they watched the shadow hand grasping Lars's neck, chocking him to near suffocation, until with one slice, Connie cut through the arm with Rose's Sword.

"Boooooo!" shouted the Scouters as Lars landed in Connie's arms.

"Hmph." After catching this breath and looking at all the sight seers, Lars folded his arms and turned away. "I could have gotten out of that myself." Connie then dropped Lars in the dirty, slushy snow.

"Yaaaaaay!" shouted the Scouters.

Pearl glared at Maskus whipping off the meat off his face. "I guess I don't need to say anymore then."

"At least he would be missed the least." Maskus examined the food in his hand and shook it off. "I see you will not co-operate so freely. How about I start with a proper introduction to what we are."

Maskus bowed to the heroes. "I am Master Maskus, and the Scouters and I are called … Death Masks!"

From their name alone, Steven knew he had to become Serious Steven. "So you guys are really villains. I should have known the moment you paused before revealing your people's name!"

"It's for effect." #52 said before Maskus pushed him away.

"You will not listen to my words, but how about we end this quickly, with a simple trade instead?"

"Like what? I got as much junk as I need." Amethyst said.

Maskus waved his finger. "Well I suppose the word, 'trade', can be considered an understatement."

"And maybe 'hurrying the heck up' is an understatement too."

Feeling annoyed from Amethyst being impatient, Maskus pointed to the crystal lying next to Connie's parents.

"Hey, that's for Connie!" Steven said in a higher tone. "I don't like the look of this."

"At least you're on our side again." Pearl blocked Maskus's view of the crystal. "And why do you want this crystal? Does this have anything to do with the Gems or Homeworld?"

"From its origins, well your kind would make a perfect suspect. But I came not from your people or your home, but I see that it will be connected with all of you in the near future." Maskus smiled. "But I believe the stakes are too high for you to hold onto that crystal."

From his hands, two crystalized objects appeared. He stretched his arms towards the heroes, who cautiously looked at the two items. "Can you tell me what I have here?"

It only took them a split second to realize the horrific act Maskus have done. "Garnet!" shouted the Crystals Gems as Pearl tried snatching them, but shadow hands from the ground held her still. She zapped each hand as Maskus retracted his arm.

"And I have this human as well!" A portal appeared and out came Ronaldo, crystalized just as Ruby and Sapphire are.

Not a lot of care was shown.

"…. Alright then." Maskus held Ronaldo and vaporized the crystal, freeing the conspiracy theorist as he dramatically gasped for air.

"See ….. you cannot ….. with stand … the might of-" Maskus picked him up and threw him at any humans that resembles him a bit.

"So what would it be? The Gems who were once one, or the Cross-Over Crystal?"

Steven and Connie looked at each other. "Cross-Over Crystal?" Steven then gasped. "Are you from another dimension where the Crying Breakfast Friends live?"

"….. Crying what?" Maskus decided to ignore that part. "You are half right? But enough talk. What is your choice?"

"Hmmmmmmmmm?" Amethyst thought to herself. "A-hmmmmmmmmmmmmm!"

"Do not think you can trick me? What are you stalling for?"

"Hmmmmmmmmmmm!"

"Are you from the Space Battles dimension?" asked Steven. "Because you remind me of Darth Invader."

Maskus eyed everyone, but then noticed Lion entering a portal. "What the? Where did that beast go?"

Maskus was then ambushed by a surprise attack by Lion, who bit down on Maskus's arm, releasing Ruby and Sapphire.

Amethyst spin dashed towards the captive Gems, but Maskus managed to slam Lion onto Amethyst.

"Lion!" Steven called out as he rushed to his pet as Connie cut off Maskus's hands with Rose's sword. "I hope that's not a permanent damage?"

Maskus grinned as his cut arm quickly regenerated, slightly relieving Connie, but spooking her far more.

Pearl leaped into the air and shot multiple lasers around Maskus with direct hit, which allowed Amethyst to grab the Gems and ran toward cover behind a car.

She threw the crystals to the ground, but was not able to open them. She transformed into a hammer to smash them, but nothing happen. "Come on, you stupid crystals. Open up!" Amethyst started gnawing at them before a horde of Scouters and another type of Death Mask appeared.

"Woah, got some tribal guys right here." Amethyst said to the 3 foot tall tribal like creatures with spears and body paint.

"We are called Hunters." One of them spoke. "I am Hunter #345. We get them back!"

"Scouters, Hunters? And you all have numbers for names." Amethyst drew two whips out. "I smell some rip-offs."

"Yeah …." Steven said as Scouters and Hunters surrounded them as well. "I'm getting a weird Kingdom Brains feeling from all this."

"We are not Heartless knock-offs!" shouted all the Death Masks.

"I was gonna say Brainless." Steven said. "But Heartless sound so much cooler!"

Lion stood up and used his sonic roar attack on the creatures, blowing them away as Connie sliced a Scouter in half.

She was surprised to see a mini black hole appear and suck the pieced all up. "What was that?"

"You cannot kill us!" shouted #52 from a distance. "That boy with the weird body piercing on his belly is right about one thing. We are from another dimension!"

"Impossible!" Pearl shouted as she fought face to face with Maskus. "That was proven to be false."

"Ha!" an old man shouted in the background. "S-See Morty, Even s(burp)tupidity can be found here too. J-Just look at that guy."

"Hey!" shouted Lars.

Pearl jabbed at Maskus, but the masked man swiftly dodged and grabbed ahold of the spear. "Knowledge. It is a blessing and a curse, but those that not know knowledge, can understand nothing."

"You're going to get sued now!" shouted Steven as he blocked a Scouter with his shield.

Maskus quickly looked to see the pink shield Steven wields; the shield of Rose Quartz. "How interesting."

Pearl tried to attack while Maskus was distracted, but he fell into a portal and dragged Pearl with him. They appeared several feet away towards the temple as Maskus pinned Pearl into the snow covered beach.

"I'm a comin' P!" Amethyst ran ahead and wiped out half of the Death Masks surrounding Steven, Connie, and Lion. "I'll help Pearl. You two hold onto this!" Amethyst threw Steven Ruby and Sapphire as Connie sliced another Scouter.

"Garnet!" Steven shouted, shaking the crystalized Gems in his hands.

"No use now, Steven." Connie cut the spear of a Hunter, who quickly fled. "Maskus can only do that. So how about we take care of his army and hold him hostage."

"And …. What's happening to them again?" Steven asked about the creatures.

"We Death Masks are warped back to our home dimension when we are defeated." Scouter #52 said. "We'll just get fixed right up and go right back to work; sometimes after therapy."

"O.K.!" Steven said joyfully.

"Nice to see you're relax by all this ….. because soon you won't be relaxed at all!" #52 said viciously. "Death Masks, the pink jaguar with the puffy hair is weak!"

"Rooooooooaaaaaar!" Lion shouted.

"Nevermind ….. just attack anyway!"

The Death Masks attacked as Steven fights alongside Connie like how they did when facing off with Pearl before.

"Connie! Be Careful!" shouted Steven as more Death Masks appeared and blocked its attack with his shield, and then turning around so Connie can slice the Death Mask to pieces.

A laser was shot by a Scouter and hit Steven in the arm. "Ow." Steven felt his arm. "That hurt!"

The Scouter just looked at the boy with confusion. "Usually that causes severe burns to humans back in our world. They've must have improved greatly over the-" Connie cut the Scouter while two Hunter tried attacking form the side. Steven created a spiked bubble to block them and ran around the area to flatten any others before several Scouters swarmed around some people. Steven popped the bubble and the two kids split and defeated the Death Masks scaring the humans as they tried to reach cover.

"How dare you threaten the innocent?!" Connie said as she stabbed a Hunter who was going to attack Onion.

"I dunno. I'm getting horrible vibe off that kid." A Scouter said before Steven threw him at some other Scouters like a bowling ball.

"These guys are easy!" Steven said as he acted cool, only to be whacked on the head by a Hunter. Connie cut through the Hunter and offered Steven her hand.

"I know this is actually getting fun, but this is still serious!"

Steven nodded with determination as he grabbed Connie's hand and they ran back to the beach to face more Death Masks.

In the background, Mr. and Mrs. Maheswaran watched with anxiety, seeing their daughter fight the alien creatures, but at the same time they felt proud at how well she fought. Priyanka could see the look in her eyes how strong her baby had become through her friendship with Steven and the Gems; either that or how weak the Death Masks are.

"Hey, I smashed this one with a hammer!" shouted Sadie's mom Barbara waving a hammer as the Scouters ran in fear.

"Yeah!" shouted Lars, trying to dry his pants from the snow. "Let's get them!" Then a single Scouter shot lasers from its mouth, circling around Lars to make a perfect image of him. "O.K. ….. every man for himself!"

"Now you're just being sexist." The Scouter teased the boy, confusing him as he glanced at Sadie.

"What, no! I'm not sexy! I mean sexist!"

A gasp was heard from the background.

"Relax, Morty. 'Sexy' is now a(burp)-acceptable to parents for some reason." An old man started laughing. "Won't they be surprise once their kids hit puberty?"

…. I know I wanted to avoid Family Guy humor, but would other crude and mature humor like this count if it's from another show … I'll keep it at a minimum!

"Doug." Priyanka looked at her husband. "Didn't those creatures want that crystal?"

Doug lit up. "Right, we should-" That's when the parents noticed two Hunters picking up the crystal.

"Uhhhhhhh." The Hunters stared at them awkwardly for a moment before dashing off.

"Oh no! You're not getting away with our daughter's gift!" shouted Priyanka as she and Doug chased after them.

After defeating three Hunters, Connie noticed her parents running off. "At least they'll be safe."

Steven blocked an attack from a Scouter and threw his shield at it. Seeing her parents leave, Steven just realized something urgent. "Connie, didn't you leave the crystal with your parents?"

"Oh my gosh!" Connie gasped, recalling not seeing the crystal with them. "The crystal must have been stolen. We have to get it back before-"

"CONNIE!" Steven gasped as he jumped next to her and created his shield to block an immense fire around the two kids, melting the snow instantly.

They watched in shock as the flame died down. "Where did that come from!?" they both asked. Then they looked down the beach to see a portal had just appeared, leaving a fresh clear trail of once snow-covered sand.

"Sssssssss!" a hissing sound appeared from the portal as something large and long slithered out from the rift in space.

The shield slowly vanished as Steven and Connie slowly stood back as a shadow casted over them in the shape of a serpent hissing at them.

 **End of Chapter**

 **A/N** : From the first version of this, the joke with the Death Masks are that they are rip-offs of Heartless from Kingdom Hearts. Each type of Death Mask will be based off a Heartless from the first game.


	5. Master Quetzalcoatl

**Chapter 5:** Master Quetzalcoatl

Connie and Steven just stare in fear as a new Death Mask glared down at them, given them an aggressive hiss.

"I-Is that a dinosaur snake you told me about, a Titanaboa?!" Steven gasped at the gold and red colored feathered serpent with its mouth open which gave off a powerful heat.

"Steven, that's a God from (whatever they would call ancient Central America. Probably the same thing). Quetzalcoatl!"

The Death Mask resembling a divine beast hissed once more. "Yesssssss. That is my name. But you shall inform me as Masssssster Quetzalcoatl!"

"…..Are you doing the Sssss thing on purpose?" Steven asked as Connie stood close to him.

Quetzalcoatl looked irritated by his question. "That was a part of my design, which I cannot change." Quetzalcoatl breathed in slowly. "But now I shall obliterate you and-"

"Eat propane! Sneople God!" From out of nowhere, Ronaldo jumped into action and threw a filled tank of propane directly into Quetzalcoatl's mouth and the serpent swallowed it whole.

"Steven!" Connie shouted as Steven grabbed her hand and dashed in front of Ronaldo to create his shield, protecting them from the fiery explosion.

After a moment of standing still after the explosion, the head of the Death Mask Master landed right on top of the shield.

"Aaaaaah!" The three screamed as Steven felt like throwing up.

The smoke finally cleared and pieces of the creature was scattered everywhere until a portal sucked all the pieces back up, including the dead head.

"Connie, I never want to see a horror film in my life." Steven said with his heart racing.

"I don't even want to see a PG-13 movie, ever." Connie sat down to help keep her heart beat in check.

"… I saved the Earth!" Ronaldo shouted. "Sneople! I have defied your God! You will never-" Then a rock was thrown at Ronaldo's head by a Scouter which instantly knocked him out cold.

You know the main problem with 'Rocknaldo' was that all he did was stand around and be a dick. He should have jumped into a portal the moment he got that chance and then get kidnapped by a Gem Monster and have the entire episode focus on his poor survival skills.

Connie and Steven looked around and saw no sign of anymore Death Masks except the one who casually walked away, nor Connie parents. "Mom! Dad!" Connie called out, but no response. "Steven, we need to-" But then an explosion took place near the Temple.

"Go find your parents!" Steven said as he looked at Ruby and Sapphire still incased in the green crystal orbs. "I'll deal with Maskus." Steven said in a dramatic mood.

"Good luck." Connie quickly hugged him and ran towards when they last saw the Maheswarans.

Steven looked at Lion who seemed to have recovered quickly. "You O.K. buddy ….. I forgot I have healing spit." Steven slapped his forehead. "Silly Steven …. Right, the Gems!" Steven hopped onto Lion as the two ran towards the temple where the explosion happens.

"Mom, Dad!" Connie ran down the boardwalk, looking for any signs of her parents, or the Death Masks chasing after them. Fearing what they could have done, her anger build up for the monsters that invaded Beach City.

It wasn't long before Connie noticed a couple of Death Masks looking at her parents standing near a building. "Get away from my parents you masked freaks!"

The Death Masks turned to Connie and gasped as they scattered away.

"Mom, Dad!" Connie sighed with relief as she ran to her parents who looked unharmed. "I'm so glad your …. Mom, Dad …?"

Back at the beach, Steven and Lion reached to the front of their house and saw the state of the beach after a quick brawl.

"Amethyst, Pearl!" Steven shouted, but no one answered. "Anybody!?"

Lion looked towards the house and roared upwards.

"You should teach your pet some proper greetings."

Steven looked up top his house to see Maskus causally sitting on the roof, or rather just shivering from the cold breeze.

"I must know, how do you survive in this horrid weather!?" Maskus jumped from the rooftop and landed on the beach, with his arms wrapped around his body as he cast flames with his open hands. "I came from a tropical region where the only time you'll experience any lowered temperature is from rainy seasons."

Steven would love to give his light hearted comments on Maskus trying to handle the coldness of their region, but what mattered to him the most was that there were no signs of Amethyst or Pearl.

"Oh, I've poofed them." Maskus spoke, without letting Steven asked first. He held out the two gemstones of his family, incased in the same green crystal orbs. "I believe that my Death Masks have already retrieved the C-C-Cross-Over C-C-ry-" Maskus sneezed. "Cross-Over Crystal."

Lion growled as Steven kept himself calm. "Why do you want that crystal?"

Maskus chuckled. "Because of the prophecy."

"Prophecy?" Steven scratched his head. "Sounds like a cliché plot to a story."

"….. It's more complicated than that." Maskus said. "You see it all starts when-Never mind all that!" Maskus shouted as he held the gems up. "Even if you have both the Cross-Over Crystal and your friends, will you be able to free them?"

Steven looked at the incased Sapphire and Ruby and licked them, nothing happened. "Rrrr, why are you doing all this?" Steven shouted with his grasps on his emotions weakening. "I understand if you're from Homeworld, but you're not. This is the first time we've met!"

Maskus laughed evilly. "Steven, if you only let me finish my speech that was interrupted by your friends."

"But Pearl pretty much exposed your plan in a nutshell."

Maskus looked away. "I was caught off guard by her sudden statement, but you have the wrong idea. I want-"

"Maskus!" called out an unknown voice.

"Oh for the love of-" The annoyed Maskus and Steven looked ahead to see an unusual sight (not comparing to the Death Masks) to be seen in this weather. Tribal men dressed in light but not too revealing clothing, shivering in the cold.

What was even stranger was an elder woman stood from the warriors, barely even looking at them. "M-Maskus. W-W-We will stop you!"

"Hey Steven!" Peridot shouted from the group as she gave her Steven a friendly wave as Lapis just have her usual 'don't care' look. "We found some humans who are way far away from home! Can you point us to the direction they're from so we can give them a lift?"

Lapis looked at the mysterious masked man holding fire around himself. "Is that you're friend?" Lapis looked at a warrior, who just looked confused at what she said.

"I-I-I-I never said he was a f-f-f-"

"Hold on, Priestess Tremela." Maskus floated to the old shaman woman and handed her a lit torch from his flames. "Is that better?"

The old woman, named Tremela, smiled. "Why thank you …. Fiend!" she shouted. "You will not bribe us with treasures and false happiness you evil monster!"

"Evil Monster!?" Peridot gasped as Lapis raised an eyebrow. She looked real close at Maskus and gasped at what he holds. "Is that Pearl and Amethyst?!"

Maskus laughed. "Why yes, yes that-" He was then interrupted by a sudden punch to the face by a water fist, curtesy of Lapis Lazuli herself.

The direct impact caused Maskus to release the two gems from his's grasp as Peridot catches them before they hit the sand. "Lapis, you-"

"Steven, was he hurting you!?" Lapis called out to her dear friend.

"Me, no. Other people I care about, yes." Steven scratched his head. "Well I guess he would have."

Lapis glared at Maskus as a large arm formed from the ocean. "Whoever you are, you've made a grave-"

Maskus quickly entered a portal.

"Mistake?" Lapis looked around. "Show yourself or else I'll-"

"Daaaah!" Maskus shouted from above as he pulls an arrow from his leg.

"Do not take him lightly!" Tremela shouted as more archers shot arrows at Maskus.

"Ha, _light_ -ly!" Steven shouted.

"I get the joke!" shouted Peridot.

Maskus responds by casting himself in a green orb and falling to the ground.

Acting quickly, Lapis created a water arm that punched Maskus, but that only seemed to bounce him away with no damage as he appeared from the orb.

"Are his feet made of metal?" Peridot asked as she reached out her arms. "They are, now take this!" Peridot used her metal controlling powers to pull Maskus to the ground, but she still needs more training as there was litter effort done.

"Let me help." Lapis spread her water wings, which wowed the tribal men, as she flew up into the air and formed icicle spears. "So how do you want it? In your arms, your legs, your-"

Maskus smiled as he formed several more spears made of fire.

"Your, you're so annoying!" Lapis dodged the spears, but lost sight of Maskus from another portal. "What is his deal?" Maskus appeared several feet away from Lapis, annoying the girl.

"Now you listen. I can make this real ugly if you try making this worst."

Maskus held out his hand towards Steven. "Let's test that." Lapis gasped as Maskus shot an energy sphere towards Steven

"Steven!"

"I got this!" Steven formed a shield and blocked the attack with no problem. "But look out!"

Lapis turned and was stuck with one of Maskus's hands. "Foolish Gem." Maskus laughed as he wrapped Lapis around with his cloth arms. Lapis tried to free herself, but Maskus swirled her around and slammed her into the Cliffside. Lapis picked herself up and looked into the air, but he had disappeared again. "I swear I'll cause a tsunami if you keep-"

"This up?" Maskus appeared facing her with a spear. "Now then."

Everyone gasped as Maskus impaled Lapis Lazuli, but the Tribal men became dumbfounded when she just poofed in a cloud of smoke.

"…..What just happened to her?" Tremela asked.

"She's fine." Peridot said, before Maskus picked her gemstone up and incased it. "But I'm still mad! Grrrrr!"

"Give her back!" Steven shouted as he ran to the group. "If you want the Cross-Over Crystal, fine. Just give me back my friends!"

Maskus smiled. "Fine." Maskus held out Pearl, Amethyst, and Lapis and uncased them. "Here you go." He tossed all three gems he had to Steven.

The boy just stared at his friends in his hands for a few moments, thinking about the whole deal. "Wait, it was that easy?" Steven shrugs his arms.

"Yeah!" Peridot shouted. "You should have say 'I'll give 'em back, but bring the crystal first at sundown or else I'll-"

"Shhhhhhush!" Steven covered Peridot's mouth. "O.K., Maskus, we'll get that crystal for you." Steven calmly spoke as the tribal people watched in patience.

"Good." Maskus gently landed back to the beach. "But before we get to that, I must-"

"Steven!" Connie shouted.

"I give up." Maskus folded his arms as Connie reached them.

"Steven, I have no idea how to say this, but …. Who are…" Connie glanced at the warriors, but shook her head for a brief moment. "Whatever, time has stopped!"

Everyone looked at the young girl with shock. "What do you mean time stopped!?"

Tremela shouted to Maskus if this was his doing, but he looked confused as well. "I have no answer. Perhaps it was something from your own world."

"No, no. It was (burp) me." Then a scientist looking old man appeared with a boy next to him. "Sup, names Rick. This is my grandson Morty who wastes time in school." Rick held a ray gun in his hand. "I-I froze time. Because …. Because school sucks and she doesn't." Rick pointed to the horrifically shocked and confused Connie. "Now go on a school and parents free adventure while I g-give my new boss this rock." Rick then held out the Pink Cross-Over Crystal. "Hey freak. Want this?"

Maskus eyes widened. "The Pink Cross-Over Crystal of the prophecy! Give that to me, so that I may be able to-" Again, he was interrupted, by Lion pouncing on him.

"Get off me!" Maskus shouted as Lion steps on his head and ran towards the crystal.

"Yeesh, don't want drool on me." Rick just tossed the crystal into the air and Lion caught it.

"Beast, give it here!" Tremela shouted. "It can understand us, right." The Elderly woman spoke to Steven.

"When he wants." Steven patted his legs. "Give it here, boy. Give it here."

Maskus slowly raised his head as Lion dropped the crystal to Tremela. "No, give that to me!"

Then several tribal men shot arrows at Maskus as Tremela chanted something in an unknown language, which caused the crystal to glow more and more. "Maskus, the spell have been cast." Tremela turned to Maskus who was having trouble standing up. "You can no longer be in this world, you monster."

Maskus held his head as his body started shaking. "That spell….. How many times shall you cast us out from other worlds? We would have made them paradise to our eyes."

"Your eyes, perhaps." Tremela said. "You shall never awaken your Grand Master, you shall fail!"

Maskus trembled a bit and opened a portal behind him. "This isn't the end, Green Eyes." He turned to Steven. "And to you, Chosen One!"

Maskus walked into the portal and vanished from their world.

"C-Come on, Morty. We're going with him." Rick grabbed his grandson's wrist.

"RICK! What's going on!?"

"I'm replacing Stewie, that's what." Rick said before he dragged Morty into the portal with him and the portal closed.

Tremela looked at the glowing pink crystal and took a breath. "Maskus, you will not allow your kinds' past sins to rise once again."

"I don't want that happening too." Steven said with a sadden face. "But let's put that to the side for right now and let me ask you something. What the heck is going on!?"

 **End of Chapter**


	6. The Green Eyes

**Chapter 6:** The Green Eyes

"…Dad….?" Steven walked towards his father who was taking shelter in the arcade with some other humans, but now he is frozen in time due to the crazy and random scientist that left with the masked man that attacked their home, all because of the glowing pink crystal.

"Dad, Lars, Onion, Jamie, everyone." Steven walked around the silent Beach City to find all the people of this town motionless. Not even a single breeze blew across the snow covered land. "What happened?"

"I wish I could answer you." The elder woman named Tremela walked up to him. "The man with the child admitted to this act, but it looks like Maskus has nothing to do with this …. If I was younger, my would be going just as crazy as yours."

Tremela watches as Steven runs around, violently shaking everyone.

After about thirty minutes with no results, Steven just stops and looks to the ground. "Maskus ….." Steven clenched his fist as he turned to the woman. "Who is that guy?"

Tremela held up her hand. "Your friends, the Gems, have awakened. I'll explain everything at your home, Chosen One."

"Chosen One?" Steven have been bombarded with unanswered questions about pretty much everything involving his mother, Pink Diamond, and the war fought for the planet, and he feels there will be more to come. But right now, with what has happened, he just wants to see the remaining friends he has and listen to the people called the Green Eyes.

Steven walked Tremela to his home, where they were at least able to make a fire at Steven's fireplace.

"At least oxygen still works." Connie held her hands close to the flames, as all the tribal men gathered around her for the flame's warmth.

She looked over at some men listening to Pearl's constant, paranoid questions as Amethyst just sits on Lion to wait out Pearl's episode.

"Why is time frozen? Who are you? Where's Steven? Where's Maskus? Who's Maskus? Where am I?"

Peridot appeared from the warp pad, looking just as crazy. "The electricity and internet has stopped too!? This is the end of society!"

Steven and Tremela walked inside and Pearl quickly jumped at Steven like a lion pouncing at its prey. "Oh Steven, we'll fix everything! By … by doing something!"

Connie stood up and jumped at Steven. "So is Beach City ….?"

Steven nodded. "Yes, everything is frozen. There's no more time."

"And why is there no more time!?" Pearl grabbed onto Tremela and shook her violently. "Answer me, humans! I saved your planet's butt over five thousand years ago! The least you can do to repay us is to answer this one … simple ….. answer!"

"Don't you mean question?" asked Amethyst.

"I know what I said!"

Tremela shook Pearl off as she held her hand. "I am sorry about all this, and even I do not know what happened to this world." She took a deep breath and looked directly at Pearl's eyes. "But I do know about the Death Masks."

Steven decided they should cook everyone dinner first before Tremela explains everything to them. Pearl and Peridot managed to calm down enough to help Steven out as The Green Eyes looked around the house in awe as Peridot explains everything to them and Lapis just sits there.

The dinner they prepared was varied with some burgers, pasta, and a vegetable platter. The Green Eyes really enjoyed their meal as Amethyst points to her mouth to anyone feeling too full to finish.

"I must thank you for this meal." Tremela bowed to Steven. "It is now time for me to explain who we are and what the Death Masks are." All of Steven's friends listen closely.

"Pearl, I barely heard what you said to me before, but I recall you mention the planet we share …. That is no true." She held out her staff with an image of a Green Eye. "We are from another world, and we are called the Green Eyes."

With a bit of magic (witchcraft), dust appeared from the staff and formed into images of people living in a city. "In ancient times of our world, we were once a proud and powerful people. We've created so much to improve our lives ….. until we've created the Death Masks."

The dust showed the people creature creatures wearing masks. "At first we made these creatures to compete against our greatest rival nation called Atlantis."

Steven gasped softly to himself. "That sort of sounds like the story my dad told me."

The dust then formed horrifying masked creatures that scared off the people. "We've made the Death Masks in our own image and we grew along with them, but then one day-"

"Oh Oh, I know!" Steven held up his hand. "Just like robots in sci-fi movies, the Death Masks rose up and took over and made you all slaves."

Tremela blinked a few times. "You are a smart boy ….. I believe." She rubbed her arms as she tries to think what a 'robot' might be. "The Death Masks took over our beloved empire and turned it to ruins." The dust city formed into the image of a Death Mask controlled world. "Ruled by the very first Death Mask, the creatures build their empire and plotted to rule the entire world."

The dust formed into a tall beast and two warriors facing it. "Until one day, two brave warriors opposed the first Death Mask, the Grand Master." The dust then showed the warriors using a green round object and incased the beast in a tome. "Together, they captured the ruler and gathered all the Death Masks and sealed them away for ten thousand years."

The dust entered back to the staff as Tremela had a stern look. "Until a few years ago." She held the top of the staff in her trembling hands. "After an incident, the Death Mask that served the original one was released. They did not attack us directly due to a special protection of ours, but we did catch them in some worlds." She looked at the staff. "They may have some colonies, but they are not invincible, unless they awaken him, Grand Master Mascasa."

"Grand Master Mascasa?" Steven asked as Tremela closed her eyes.

"That day we lost …er, we … we feared for the day the prophecy will be upon us."

"Prophecy?" Pearl asked. "What is this prophecy?"

Tremela opened her eyes. "Long ago, during our peaceful time with our creations, a great golden power came to our world and-"

Suddenly Steven gasped loudly. "That sounds just like the story my Dad told me also!"

Tremela stood up. "Steven, the story. Does it involve two goddesses and their pet?"

"Goddesses?" Steven tilts his head. "Noooo, but they did have a pet. Let me tell you it!"

Steven told the short tale of how a Golden Deity came to the Atlantians as a blessing, but were attack by two monsters, and how the two lights and the beast appeared and trapped the monsters and took the golden deity that the monsters split in three. He even mentioned the green eye symbol in the temple he found the crystal, and on the crystal itself.

Tremela held her chin. "It seems your story maybe had changed overtime, not surprising." She smiled. "But instead of the Atlantians, it was our ancestors, of our world. And they were Goddesses that went after …. Well I heard nothing about such monsters attacking the great power you called the Golden Deity, perhaps it's it was made from the prophecy about Maskus and Mascasa." She crossed her arms. "Maskus is bad enough, but Mascasa ….. I fear to death on what that monstrosity will do with the power."

"A power?" Pearl asked. "Is this a new energy source?"

"I do not know." Tremela shook her head. "After the Death Masks' defeat, what was left of our ancestor moved beneath the ground of where we once rule; filled with shame for what we have brought upon our world." Tremela looked at everyone with weary eyes. "Mascasa and his minions were sealed separately. We fear the prophecy the goddesses told us is about the return of Mascasa using the power to wreak havoc on other worlds."

"So what's your version of the story, granny?" Amethyst asked. "Think you can top Greg's version?"

"What an odd speech you have." Temela asked the modern speaking Gem. "The power was foreign to our world, but it was impossible for us to control it. So much that it actually caused great damage to anything nearby. That is until the Goddesses appeared with their divine beast saying that the power came from their world. We too do not know what exactly happened. But we are aware that the power entered three other worlds and the Goddesses used the Cross-Over Crystals from there in order to seal up the power."

Tremela looked at the Pink Cross-Over Crystal Connie holds. "That there holds one of the secrets to finding that power."

Connie looked at the crystal in awe. "Woah, this makes it an even more important gift from Steven."

"You're welcome!" Steven smiled. "So that's why Maskus wants it. Well the Crystal Gems won't let that happen. Right Pearl, right Amethyst, right Garnet … GARNET!" Steven dug into his pockets and took out the encased gems of Ruby and Sapphire. "I forgot to have Maskus set you free ….wait a minute." Steven smiled brightly at Tremela, but the look in her face shot down the hope Steven had.

"I am sorry, but I do not know this spell. Many spells and knowledge were lost over the years, but not to the Death Masks." Tremela held her hand out and used the same dust to form an image of a portal. "Only recently we've uncovered the ability to cross into other worlds, but looks like Maskus was able to do that before, and more."

"So if Mascasa is a Grand Master, is Maskus a lower ranked master?" Pearl asked, and was confirmed by Tremela.

"There are four masters besides Mascasa, and Maskus is the strongest out of the three." She looked to her army. "Maskus hardly attacks, in fact he offers an alliance to us once in a while, but we know better than he thinks." Tremela smiled. "I will explain more about the prophecy and what role you play in it; that is if you're willing to join us in the fight against the Death Masks."

Steven pondered for a moment. "Well since the prophecy would probably say something like 'Go with them and stop Maskus and unfreeze Beach City and get Garnet back', the answer is yes."

"And with time frozen, we'll be able to help without the fear of Homeworld." Pearl smiled. "That just so strangely fits. No worries about Homeworld or corrupt gems. I'll join you as well."

"Count me in!" Amethyst rolled in as Lion yawned.

"I'm coming too to save my parents!" Connie smiled as she equips Rose's sword.

"I wanna come too!" shouted Peridot. "Me, Lapis, and Pumpkin will get lonely here."

Lapis pounded her fist. "And I want to get even with that Maskus guy."

Tremela and the men smiled. "So it settled then." She kneeled to Steven. "When you are all ready, I'll send you all to our world."

And so everyone scattered off to equip themselves for their multi-dimensional adventure. After a while of setting up and Peridot begging Pearl to allow her to bring her Camp Pining Heart DVD collection, everyone gathered in front of the house.

"You sure you want to come?" Steven said to Connie in Steven's house, who was well packed for her adventure. "It will get pretty dangerous." He sarcastically said as he flex. "I'm sure a little lady like yourself will get squished like a bug."

"Me, get squished?" Connie dramatically raised Rose's sword. "You're looking at Connie the Swordsmaster. Protector of Peace!" The two then laughed together as Tremela thought fondly of their fun.

"So young … I pray that they will not have to see Mascasa's true nature."

Steven walked to his sofa where his and Connie's frozen parents lay. "I wouldn't leave snacks out in case they go bad, but time's gone, so no expiration date!" Steven's positive smile slowly lowers as he softly hugs his dad. "I'll get you back to normal."

"Me too." Connie held her parents hands. "I'll fix you guys, I promise."

The three walked outside and Tremela called out to everyone. "Please hold hands as I cast the spell to deliver us to our world!"

Everyone held hands (and paws and pumpkin hands) and Tremela chanted a spell in her native tongue. Below them, the symbol of the Green Eyes appeared.

The Crystal Gems all looked in amazement as in a split second, they disappeared in a flash of green light.

 **End of Chapter**


End file.
